


Backstage with you

by Katrisse



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Idols, Kentell - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrisse/pseuds/Katrisse
Summary: Stell and Ken were extra hyped up during their performance on Valentine's Day. Little did their fans know that they will be celebrating something extra special as well.
Relationships: KenTell, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Backstage with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ya'll this fanfic was inspired by yesterday's live on TM Pusuan: The Love Show. Ang daming lande ng KenTell kaya nabuo to.
> 
> I will be writing in Tagalog so please don't be shy if you want me to rewrite this in English.  
> Please feel free to drop your comments about how you felt this story went. Give me some love folks!  
> Love you all KenTell shippers!  
> xoxo

"Maraming salamat A'TIN! Hindi dahil sainyo, wala kami dito sa stage ngayon para mag perform." Sinigaw ni Sejun at yumuko para taos-pusong mag pa salamat.

"Maraming salamat A'TIN!" Sigaw ni stell habang naka taas ang kamay, para mag paalam.

"Thank you and stay safe everybody!" Sigaw naman ni Josh.

"Happy Valentines Day! At sana masarap handa niyo kung meron man!" Sinigaw rin ni Justin.

Pinalo ni Ken sa braso si Justin habang tuwang-tuwa sa sinabi.

Pagkatapos mag paalam, nag lakad na sila patungo sa backstage. Nangunguna si Ken sa pag lalakad kaya tumakbo si Stell papunta sa kanya at inakbayan ito. Habang si Ken naman ay napa lingon kay Stell at nginitian pabalik habang inikot naman ang braso niya sa bewang nito.

A'TIN A. & B. P.O.V

"Hoy Bes!! Hala tignan mo to!! YUNG KENTELL! TIGNAN MO SILANG DALAWA!!" Sigaw ni A'TIN A. at kinalabit ang kaibigan na si A'TIN B. para maipakita.

"HALA! BAT' NAPAKA TAMIS!! Mabuti may nakuha kang front row tickets. Swerte! Wala na talaga silang takas!" sabi ni A'TIN B. 

"Pulis ka girl? Lakas maka pulupot ng mga braso sa isa't isa kahit na sa stage pa!"

"KenTell layag na, tignan mo yung picture na kinuha ko. Ang linaw pa oh!"

"NAKANGITI SILA SA ISA'T ISA BES! Tulungan mo ko, hindi na ata ako makahinga!"

"Hala, HUY kumalma ka nga! Uuwi na tayo!"

END OF P.O.V

Nang makarating na sila Stell at Ken sa waiting room, hinila ni Stell si Ken sa leeg at isinandal niya ito sa pader na katabi lang ng pintuan. Sila ay nagkatitigan ng maigi at hindi mapigilan ang mga sarili na ipaglapit ang mga bibig. 

Isinarado nila ang kanilang mga mata habang tinatamasa ang bawat sandali. Ibinuka ni Ken kanyang mga labi para kay Stell.

"MmhH" Napa daing ito ng maramdaman niya ang dila ni stell na pumapasok sa kanyang bibig. 

Hinalikan ito ng maigi ni Stell at hinawakan ang magkabilaang pisngi nito. Habang inikot ni Ken ang mga braso sa bewang ni Stell at abala sa pag haplos ng buong likuran nito. Hindi nag tagal hinila ni Ken si Stell papalapit sa kanya para mag dikitan ang kanilang mga katawan.

Kumatok si Josh sa pintuan "Nandito na kami ha, share ko lang."

"ANG LALANDI NIYO, BAT DITO PA KAYO?! HAY!" Pumasok na rin si Sejun. Napatingin ito sa dalawang walang pakialam sa paligid at ginulo ang sariling buhok. 

"To naman, palaging galit di ka pa nasanay sakanilang dalawa." Saad ni Josh habang nag tatanggal ng butones.

"Hoy bata pa ako! Get a room nga!" Huli namang pumasok si Justin at tinignan yung dalawa. Tinanggal niya yung jacket niya at tinapon ito sa dalawang abala sa pag hahalikan.

Napunta yung jacket sa mismong mga ulo nila at sila'y natakluban nito.

Humiwalay ang kanilang mga labi at binuksan ang mga mata. Mabigat na huminga yung dalawa at nagtitigan ulit sa mga mata. 

Inabot ni Stell ang mga daliri sa mga labi ni Ken at pinunasan ang bakas ng kanilang paghahalikan. Nilapit ni Stell ang kanilang mga noo at nag salita ng pabulong. 

"Hindi ko makalimutan yung araw na Iniyakan mo ako, Alam mo yun?"

"Sorry Stell, hindi ko talaga alam bakit ako ganon."

"Okay lang, inamin mo rin naman eh, at masaya na ako dun." Si stell ay tumawa at hinimas ang buhok ng lalaki sa likod. 

Flashback.

"Stell! Kausapin mo ko please. Stell!" Hinabol ni Ken si Stell na galit na pumasok sa loob ng building ng kanilang dormitory. 

Naabutan sila ni Sejun at Josh sa lobby. "Huy, Stell!" Sinubukang tawagin ni Sejun pero dali dalian pa rin pumunta si Stell sa elevator. "Pre, hayaan mo muna siya. Ano ba'ng nangyare?" Inabot ni Josh ang kaliwang kamay ni Ken para tigilan ito sa pag hahabol. 

"Nakita niya ata ako at ni Patricia sa gilid ng building. Tapos ayun, nung nakita niya kami madalian na lang siyang nag lakad tapos di na ako pinapansin kahit ilang bases ko siyang tinatawag."

"Sinong Patricia yan? At anong ginagawa niyo sa gilid ng building? Pano kung may makakita sainyo doon?!"

"Hindi ko siya kilala, fan siguro. Palagi ko kasi siyang nakikita sa labas ng building kaya hinarap ko."

"Oh tapos? May nangyari ba na ikagagalit ni Stell."

"Wala! Hindi ko nga maintindihan kung bakit siya magagalit ng ganon eh."

Kinalabit ni Sejun ang braso ni Josh. "Teka dre, ako naman ang magtatanong." 

"Diba nakita kayo ni Stell. May nangyari ba sainyo ni Patricia?"

"Pilit ko na sinasabi sa kanya na wag na siyang mag stalk if ever yun man ginagawa niya tapos out of nowhere hinalikan na niya ako sa labi."

"G*go yung Patricia na yun ha, naka-isa. Asan na siya? Kami kakausap, tatakpan na lang namin yung mga labi namin para di siya maka score." 

"T*nga!" Hinampas ni Sejun ang braso ni Josh.

"Kami na ang kakausap sa kanya. Tatawagan ko na lang si Justin na wag muna pumasok sa dorm para makapag usap kayong dalawa lang ni Stell." 

"Na sa labas pa ata yung Patricia na yun. Iniwan ko lang eh. Salamat Sejun at Josh. Pupuntahan ko na si Stell ha. Mag ingat kayo." Nag paalam na si Ken at tumakbo papuntang elevator.

"Grabe naman kinaselosan ni Stell!" Saad ni Sejun.

"Kaya nga eh. Misunderstanding lang naman ang lahat, maiintindihan niya rin yun. Hindi naman niya niya matitiis si Ken." Dagdag ni Josh

Nang makapunta si Ken sa loob ng dorm nila hinanap niya si Stell. "Stell! Mag usap nga tayo!" 

"Wala tayong kaylangan pag-usapan. Pabaayan mo na lang ako Ken." Sigaw ni Stell sa loob ng kwarto niya. 

"Hindi kita kayang pabayaan Stell. Bakit ka ba nagagalit." 

"Ipagpatuloy niyo na lang yung ginagawa niyo sa gilid ng building kanina! Iwan mo na ako dito."

"Papasukin mo nga ko Stell. Kausapin mo ako ng harap-harapan." Madiin na sinabi ni Ken

Pinagbuksan ni Stell si Ken, at ng makita ni Ken na namumula ang mata sa kaiiyak, niyakap niya ito.

"Ken, couldn't you take the hint?" 

"Anong hint?" Napatanong si Ken

"Ang b*bo mo Ken! Bakit kasi sayo pa." Humiwalay na si Stell sa yakap nito at umupo sa dulo ng kama niya.

"Stell, sorry na ganito ako. Ipaintindi mo saakin please." 

"Stell" dahandahan na lumapit si Ken at lumuhod sa harapan ng lalaki, para harapan niyang makita ang mga mata nito. 

"Sigi na Stell, pagbigyan mo na ako." Hinawakan ni Ken ang mga kamay ni Stell at ipinatong ang mukha dito. 

Bunuksan naman ni stell ang kanyang mga kamay, para sa palad niya ang punta ni Ken. Napansin niya na humihikbi na rin si Ken at ang mga luha nito ay pumapatak na. 

Huminahon na si Stell sa pag-iyak at pinagmanasdan lang ang lalaki na na sa baba niya. 

"Ken, kung paano kita alagaan. Hindi mo ba napapansin kung paano ako kumilos pag sayo lang. Hindi ko ba napadarama sayo yung nararamdaman ko? O baka manhid ka nga lang talaga."

Hinawakan ni Ken ang mga kamay ni Stell at hinalikan ito.

"Ayaw ko namang padalos-dalos Stell. Paano kung nagsalita ako tapos yun na pala yung magiging katapusan ng pag kakaibigan natin? Hindi ko kakayanin pag nawala ka Stell." Hinaplos ni Stell ang mukha ni Ken at pinunasan ang mga luha nito. 

"Bakit ka nakikipag hal–" Naputol ang sinasabi ni Stell ng maramdaman niyang diniinan ni Ken ang hawak nito sa mga kamay.

Tumingin sa taas si Ken ng mag paliwanag "Wala yun Stell. Hindi ko siya kilala, siguro fan siya na sinubukan akong halikan." 

"Hay*p yung babaeng yun. Na saan siya? Ako yung kakausap!" Papatayo na sana si Stell pero pinigilan ito ni Ken. 

"Sina Sejun at Josh na yung kumausap sa kaniya. Dito ka na lang." Tinignan ni Stell si Ken at na pa buntong hininga.

"Ken. Gusto kita." Sinabi ito ni Stell na naka titig sa mga mata niya. 

Tamayo si Ken sa harapan niya, habang tiningalaan naman ni Stell ito. "Ako rin Stell. Gustong gusto rin kita." 

Dahan dahan na hinila ni Stell ang likod ng tuhod ni Ken papunta sa kama para makaupo si Ken sa hita nito. Nang makaupo na si Ken ng tuluyan, nginitian nila ang isa't-isa at ipinag dikit ang mga noo. 

"Mahal na mahal kita Ken, sana alam mo yun."

"Dati pa kita'ng minamahal Stell. Mahal na mahal kita." Hinalikan ni Ken sa noo si Stell.

Niyakap nila ng mahigpit ang isa't isa at ng bumitaw, hindi na sila makapag hintay na ipag dikit ang kanilang mga labi. 

End of Flashback. 

"I love you Ken. Sobra."

"I love you too Stell. Mas sobra sobra." 

"Ayaw mo'ng patalo hah." Dagdag ni Stell na napatawa

Tumawa rin dito si Ken dahil totoo naman ang kaniyang sinabi. Kaya't pang-asar na kinagat nito ang Ibabang labi ni Stell. 

"Mamaya ka saakin." Pang-biro na may katotohanan na sinabi ni Stell. 

"MmH." Ang sagot ni Ken habang panandaliang hinalikan ulit ito ang parte na kinagat.

"Hoy tama na yan, tama na yan!" Sigaw ni Sejun.

"Akin na nga jacket ko, baka di na kinaya sainyo'ng dalawa" lumapit si Justin at kinuha yung inabot na jacket ni Stell.

"Dederecho na tayo dun sa resto diba, anniversary niyo pa naman. Sana ayaw niyong malate dun sa pinag reservan natin last week." pabirong banta ni Josh

"Yey!! Kainan na! Happy anniversary sa KenTell!" Niyakap ni Justin ang dalawa. 

"YEY! Happy one-year anniversary!" masayang niyakap ni Sejun ang tatlo

"Grabe nagtagal kayo, I'm so proud." Sabi ni Josh na kunwaring nag papahid ng luha.

"Halika na dito mommy bird, makiyakap ka na rin." Hinila ito ni Justin. 

"Thank you guys" Nagpasalamat sina Stell at Ken. 

"Tara na! Punta na nga tayo! Gutom na ako."

"Lagi ka namang gutom eh." Sagot ni Justin Kay Josh.

"Ikaw–" hinila nito palabas si Justin at sinundan naman ni Sejun ang dalawa para patigilin. 

"Tara na, Ken" hinawakan ni Stell ang kamay ni Ken 

"Happy 1st Anniversary love." Matamis na sambit ni Ken sa nobyo. 

"Happy 1st Anniversary mahal ko." Niyakap muli ni Stell ng mahigpit si Ken at hinalikan ang leeg nito. 

"Huy! Ituloy niyo na yan mamaya and harot! Punta na tayo. Gutom na si Josh." 

Tumawa ang dalawa habang nag hawakan ng mga kamay at patuloy na sinundan si Sejun palabas. 

The End!


End file.
